Collision Course
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: Eli and Clare have a complicated relationship. There will be a bit of a love triange. I don't own Degrassi or its characters
1. Chapter 1

Clare wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer to her.

"So, we're going to the Dot later?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss what _little _time I get with you" he said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Come on, you know the craziness that's going on at home. I'm in the middle of packing and I have to study" she dropping her arms.

"Yeah, I know. I just miss my girl" he said bringing her arms back around his neck and leaning in to kiss her.

"All right, I got to go. I'll see you later" Clare pushing him away and giving him a smile.

He smacked her on the butt as she walked off to class. He just watched her walk away before deciding he didn't feel like going to class and left the school.

Later that day, Eli, Adam, and Sav were at the Dot looking online for tickets for their favorite band, Dead Hand. They also talked about throwing a party to celebrate the end of final exams.

"I can't believe your dad is actually going to let you go to the concert" Adam said scrolling the prices.

"Why not? I deserve it. I get good grades and I'm student body president. If anyone needs a night of fun, it's me" Sav said defensively. Adam put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah, I think we all need a night where we don't have to think about anything and can just relax" Eli said taking a drink of his soda.

"Oh, is somebody missing little miss Clare?" Adam said in a mocking tone causing Eli to glare at him. Adam looked away.

"Oh yes, I forgot we aren't supposed to mention Clare's name anywhere near Mr. Sensitive" Sav said laughing afterwards. Eli looked between the two guys and stood up.

"Fuck you guys. I'm going to take a leak" Eli said completely annoyed before walking to the bathroom. Adam and Sav continued to laugh when they heard the bell ring signaling that someone had come in. They turned to see who it was and immediately stopped laughing when they saw the pair.

"This probably won't be good" Adam said looking at the pair and back to Sav.

"Oh really, thanks for stating the obvious" Sav said sarcastically looking at Adam. Just then Eli came back to the table and noticed the two guys avoiding looking at him.

"What's up" he said waving his hand in their faces. Adam looked up at him then looked toward the couple who just came in.

Eli turned around to see what Adam was looking at and saw the couple. He clenched his fist unconsciously and felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. He wanted to walk over to the guy and punch him in the face but he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't get him Clare back, if anything it would just push her away. He took a deep breath and looked at Sav and Adam.

"I'm fine. I'm over it" Eli said trying to sound convincing but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious" Adam said glancing at Eli's fists. Eli looked down at his hands and opened them. Just as he was doing this, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who was touching him. He looked in to her blue eyes and was immediately speechless.

"Hi Eli" Clare said softly. Eli didn't feel like making small talk especially with Clare. He cleared his throat when he realized he was staring at her and still hadn't answered her.

"Hey" he said turning his attention to the guy standing at the counter getting their drinks.

"So, you're still with him" he said not really asking a question but more of making a statement.

She looked at the guy then back at Eli and nodded. Eli could feel his fist clenching again and decided to try and change the subject.

"We need to make some time to work on Dawes' assignment" Eli said abruptly.

Clare looked at him quizzically and before she could respond she felt a hand wrap around her waist causing her to blush due to the uncomfortable situation. Eli stared at the guy with his hands on Clare and let out a barely audible growl.

"Hey Eli" the guy said with a cocky smirk on his face. He knew Eli couldn't stand the sight of him touching Clare and found it amusing getting under Eli's skin.

"Fitz" Eli said through clenched teeth. Adam and Sav looked at each other then at the trio in front of them. This definitely wasn't going to be good.

Clare removed Fitz's hand and cleared her throat. Fitz continued to smirk at Eli before moving his hand to Clare's butt.

"Fitz!" Clare yelled in shock.

Fitz chuckled and said "sorry babe. You know sometimes I just can't keep my hands off of you."

Eli glared at Fitz and growled slightly louder this time earning looks from Adam and Sav.

Clare noticed the tension building and decided it would be best if she and Fitz left.

"Um maybe, we should just talk later" Clare said moving away from Fitz and heading to the door.

"Yeah, good idea" Eli said still looking at Fitz.

"Yeah, see you later Eli" Fitz said smiling before following Clare. Adam and Sav looked at Eli waiting for his reaction.

"FUCK!" Eli yelled before slamming his fist on the table. The other people at the Dot turned and looked at him but he didn't notice or care. He looked at his friends and grabbed his bag and left.

There was a brief awkward silence before Adam said "that actually went better than I thought it would." Sav looked at him then smiled before lightly pushing him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Clare's POV_

I hate when Fitz does that, grabbing me or touching me like that in public. The only thing that makes it worse it that I know he did that to mess Eli. Sometimes I don't even know why I date him.

"Hey Clare, wait up" I heard Fitz yell as he ran up to me. I folded my arms and walked faster. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"Ow, that hurts" I said turning to face him. He didn't let go of my arm but he did loosen his grip.

"Look Clare, sometimes I just act like an idiot. I just don't like the guy" Fitz said shrugging shoulders.

I looked at him then at my arm and he must have gotten the hint because he let go of me.

"I'm not going to be a part of whatever game you're trying to play with Eli" I said rubbing my arm and turning to walk away. Fitz ran in front of me and blocked my way.

"I'm not in the mood for this. I have to get home" I said getting more annoyed the longer I looked at him.

"I said I was sorry. If I didn't know better, I might think you're in to him" Fitz said accusingly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever" I said pushing past him. Then I felt him grab me even harder by both arms and pull me. He threw me in to a wall in an alleyway.

"What is wrong with you!" I screamed part in anger and partly out of fear.

"Are you in to him, Clare?" he asked staring at me. I stared at him trying to fully understand the situation.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled causing me to jump.

"Of course not. We are just English partners" I said trying to control my shaky voice. Fitz started smiling then softly touched my face. I searched his face for a clue to what he was thinking. He cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me. I just stood there.

"I'm sorry Clare, for yelling. He just brings out the worst in me. I don't want you around him okay?" he said moving his hand to my arm and moving it up and down.

"But he's my partner" I said softly.

"I don't care. Find a way to change that. I don't want you around him" he said stressing the 'don't' and staring at me. I was couldn't form words so I just nodded my head.

"Good" he said simply before kissing me on the forehead and walking out of the alleyway. I just started shaking uncontrollably and shaking my head in a daze. I couldn't believe that just happened to me.

_Eli's POV_

I couldn't stop thinking about that smug bastard. He didn't deserve to have a pet rock let alone a girl like Clare. The thought of him touching her made me sick to my stomach. What I wouldn't give to have a brick handy the next time I see him. I walked to Morty with no real destination in mind. I just wanted- no needed to go for a drive to clear my head. I hate Fitz and want him to hurt in the worst way. How could Clare possibly be with him? I couldn't think of any good reason aside from temporary insanity. I shook my head to try and get thoughts of Clare and that jackass out of my head. I had just reached Morty's door when from the corner of my eye I noticed a girl in an alleyway. I focused harder and realized the girl was Clare. I ran over to her. She was shaking and holding herself.

"Clare? What's wrong" I asked putting my hands on her arms. She flinched and looked at me. She shook her head and looked at the ground. I gently lifted her head so that I was looking in to her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong" I said softly.

"I can't be around you" she said so softly I barely heard her. I was confused but I was more concerned by her constantly trying not to look at me.

"What are you talking about? We're partners, we kind of have to be around each other" I said with a slight smile. She looked at me and smiled which caused a slight gleam in her eyes. She blinked a few times then pushed my hand away.

"I can't do this. I- I can't do this with you" she said moving away from me.

"Clare" I said moving toward her but she shook her head, walked backwards out of the alleyway and turned and ran down the block. I watched as she ran and wondered what the hell just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Clare's POV_

_Clare's POV_

A couple of days has passed and haven't spoken to Fitz or Eli. Fitz really scared him that day and when I got home I saw that he had grabbed me so hard that he left an impression on my arms. Luckily I was able to cover it with my long sleeve shirts and sweaters. I can't even process what happened. It was so unlike him. The beeping on my computer brought me back from my thoughts. I looked at the IM and it was from Eli.

**Eli-gold49: Hey Edwards, long time no see.**

**Clare-e23: Yeah. Been super busy lately**

**Eli-gold49: So when am I going to see you? **

**Clare-e23: For what?**

**Eli-gold49: The English assignment of course. Unless you had something else in mind. ;)  
**This caused me to smile. How could he make me smile through some typed words?

**Clare-e24: Oh right. I just forgot about it for a while. We can do it today if you want. Meet the Dot?**

**Eli-gold49: I was thinking you could come to my place. It's quieter you know, less distractions.  
**I had never been to a guy's house alone. I found myself both nervous and excited about the prospect of being alone with Eli

**Eli-gold49: Earth to Edwards. You want to come over?**

**Clare-e24: Uh, sure. I'll see you in an hour, okay?**

**Eli-gold49: I'll pick up you. See you in an hour.**

I could feel the heat rush to my face. Why am I being so ridiculous? I have a boyfriend. Oh crap, I have a boyfriend…who doesn't want me around Eli. Well I guess what he doesn't know can't hurt. I decided that I would just focus on the matter at hand, Eli was coming over in a hour and I still had to find something to wear. I ran upstairs to my room and looked for the perfect outfit.

_Eli's POV_

It's crazy that I'm actually excited about Clare coming over. I know we're only doing work but I haven't talked to her in days and as weird as it is I missed her. I heard my phone buzzing and went searching for it. I found it and answered it.

"What's up Adam?" I asked while straightening up the living room.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or do something. I'm bored as hell, dude" Adam said with an exasperated tone.

"Can't. I'm doing something later. What about your brother?"

Adam groaned "Alli, need I say more? What are you doing that's so important that you're turning me down?"

Eli sighed because he knew was about to happen. "I'm doing the English assignment."

Adam guffawed so loud that Eli had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Are you done?" "You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" Adam said slightly amused.

"Do you realize that she has a boyfriend, a boyfriend that can very easily kick your ass? Adam asked knowing what Eli's response would be.

"Fuck him" Eli said dismissively. Adam sighed heavily.

"Besides, I'm not doing anything. We are just going to work on our papers."

"Who do you think you're talking to? We both know you want to do more than _homework_" Adam said in a matter of fact tone.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I'm not going to do anything but homework because that's what Clare wants" Eli said sincerely.

Adam sighed and said "I just don't like you torturing yourself wanting something you can't have"

"I'm not torturing myself. Now if we're done with our chick flick moment, I have to get ready to pick up Clare.

"Whatever man just be careful" Adam said before hanging up.

I looked around the room and smiled. I couldn't wait to spend some alone time with Clare. I smirked thinking about what Adam said. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment but if that meant getting to see Clare, then I really didn't care.

_Clare's POV_

I found an outfit that I liked, a cute blue dress that gave a hint of cleavage, and a little black cardigan sweater. I smiled at my reflection. The doorbell rang.

"Wow, aren't you punctual" I said opening the door. Whatever smile I had quickly faded as I looked at Fitz. I folded my arms and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I said not really caring about the answer.

"I missed you. I haven't seen or talked to you in days" Fitz said putting his hands on my hips slowing slowly pushing me in the house.

"Fitz, stop" I said pushing his hands away. "Have you thought that maybe the reason I haven't seen or spoken to you is because you pushed me in to a wall?" I said standing in the doorway.

"I told you I was sorry"

"No, you said you were 'sorry for yelling' that's _not really the same thing_" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and moved closer to me.

"I am so very sorry for what I did to you. It was stupid" he said taking my hand in his and leading me from the doorway. This was the guy I liked, the sweet, funny gentleman. I followed him in to the living room.

"I really am sorry Clare. Let me make it up to you" he said pulling me on to the couch.

He started to plant kisses along my neck. I couldn't hide how nice it felt. I tilted my head to give him more access. He started to move his hands over my stomach and up toward my breasts. I grabbed his hand and moved it back down. He bit down on my neck causing me to gasp and push him away.

"What are you doing? You know I'm not in to hickeys" I said holding my neck.

He laughed and said "well now everyone knows you're mine." I smiled nervously and looked at the clock on the cable box. Eli would be here soon.

"I think you should go now" I said moving my hand from my neck and getting off the couch.

"Oh come on. We were just getting to the good stuff" he said slowly standing up.

"Well, I guess it will have to happen some other time" I said opening the door.

As he was walking out the door he turned and asked "who were you expecting when I showed up?" I took a minute to think and said "mailman" cursing myself for coming up with such a lame answer. Fitz just shrugged and left.

I exhaled sharply then walked to a mirror in the hallway to see the damage he did to my neck. I only had a little bit of time to address the mark before Eli showed. Just as I finished putting some concealer on the mark, the doorbell rang.

I opened it and saw Eli standing there with his signature smirk on his face. I smiled at him and he said "are you ready, Edwards?" to which I nodded and grabbed my bag and locked the door behind me.

_Eli's POV_

As I was driving I couldn't stop looking at Clare. She is amazing and I missed my chance with her. That might be one of the biggest dumbass moments I've ever had. When we finally reached my house, I was actually so nervous she had to motion toward the door. Once we got inside it was strictly business. I sat on her left on the far side of the couch.

When I looked over at her I couldn't help but notice a slight mark on her neck. "So, what's that?" I asked pointing at her neck then looking back at my laptop.

She grabbed her neck and stuttered "oh—it—it's nothing. I, um, had a violent dream." After she said that she looked slightly confused at what she just said.

I smirked and said "you realize you are terrible liar. You obviously tried to cover a hickey." She looked at me with an amazed look on her face then laughed. I smiled at her and she moved her hand. I couldn't stand looking at the hickey on her neck because I knew _he_ gave it to her but I couldn't stop looking at her.

"I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you Goldsworthy" she said lightly pushing me.

"Well, you stop trying" I said pushing her back.

"Oh whatever. One of these days I'll get you"

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it" I said getting up and started the kitchen. She stood up and blocked my path.

"Could you be anymore smug?" she was so close I could feel her breath on me. I lowered my head and whispered huskily in to her ear "absolutely" then raised my eyebrows and smirked.

She turned in to me and looked in to my eyes. I leaned in and when she didn't move, I took that as a sign to keep going and I kissed her chastely on her lips. She closed her eyes and started kissing me back. I moved my arms and put them around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She put her arms around my neck and was soon demanding entrance in to my mouth. I was more than happy to grant her access. I kissed as if I would never see her again because who knew if it would ever happen again. It was getting pretty heated when we heard a phone ring and realized it was hers. She pulled away and went to see who was calling. It was Fitz. Even when he wasn't physically around me, he still made him want to punch him. She let it go to voicemail and turned to look at me.

"Umm, we shouldn't have done that" she said looking from me to the floor.

"Why the hell not? It felt right and I know you felt it too" I said walking away from her and back to the couch.

"Because I have a boyfriend" she said plainly.

"Were you thinking about your boyfriend when you were kissing me?" I said sarcastically.

She looked at me and scoffed. "I can't believe you went there, you arrogant jackass"

"Oh, St. Clare is cursing. I must have hit a nerve" I said moving closer to her.

"Oh, I can't stand you" she said turning away and walking over to her bag. I reached and grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at me.

"I want to be with you Clare" I said simply. She looked at me for a little while then said "well you can't. I have a boyfriend and you missed your chance" she said in matter of fact of tone.

"That's bullshit and you know it" I said raising my voice and letting go of her.

"How do you figure that Eli?" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"You just kissed me Clare, that's a pretty clear sign"

"It was a lapse in judgement" she said dismissively. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Don't give me that. There is something between us and you know it"

"Well doesn't that sound familiar? That's what I said to you before you _rejected _me and said it was all in my head. You seem to only want me when you can't have me!" Clare yelled.

"That's not true. I've always wanted you, it was just complicated. It still is complicated" I said sadly.

"Fine, then tell me what was so complicated that you rather let me go then to trust me" she said voice filled with anger.

I shook my head and said "I can't. I can't go there with you. Not now." She rolled her eyes and walked to the door and opened it.

"Well, let me make things uncomplicated for you. This never happened and I'm staying with Fitz" she said before walking out the door.

"Damn it" I said to myself before walking back to the couch and sitting down and rubbing my temples.


	4. Chapter 4

_Clare's POV_

Ugh, sometimes I just can't stand him. Why do I even let him get to me? I shouldn't even still like him, I mean he hurt me, rejected me. I've moved on. As I walked down the block to my house all I could think about was the kiss I just had with Eli and I realized that I wasn't over him. If I was being honest with myself, the truth was I was never really over him. I just got involved with Fitz because I was hurt and he was nice. I was thinking about Eli when I noticed someone sitting on steps. Once I got closer, I realized it was Fitz.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking past him and up to the door.

"Where were you?" he asked standing up. I unlocked the door and opened it and walked inside. He followed close behind me.

"Uh what?" I asked trying to come up with a believable lie.

"You heard me Clare. Where were you?" he said slamming the door behind him.

"I went to the library to work on my paper" I said backing away from him. He had the same look in his eye that he did the day he pushed me.

"Why don't I believe you?" he moving toward me.

"I don't know. Why don't you believe me?" I asked nervously.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was in the library. They aren't allowed" I said softly. He walked toward me and I backed in to a wall. He looked at me and sighed. Without any warning he slapped me right above my cheekbone. I grabbed my face and looked at him. He had such an evil look in his eyes that I didn't know how to respond. I used my free hand to push him away and ran toward the bathroom but he caught me and grabbed me and pinned me back against a wall.

"Why are you lying to Clare? Do you think I'm stupid or something?" he said staring at me.

"Of course I don't think you're stupid. Why are you doing this?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Because you're a lying bitch" he said before pulling and pushing me against the wall.

"Okay stop!" I yelled. "Why do you think I'm lying?" I yelled with tears rolling down my face.

"Owen saw you get out of that pussy's car" I knew I was caught and had no idea how I was going to get out of it.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want you around him?"

"I told you, he's just my English partner" I said pleadingly.

"I don't give a fuck" he spat before pushing me to the floor. He bent down and whispered in my ear "I'm not going to say this again. I don't want you around him."

I curled in to a ball and sobbed. He rubbed my back and said "shh, it'll be okay. I just don't like being lied to. If you just listen to me, nothing like this will happen again. You understand me?" he said softly.

I didn't say anything. "Answer me Clare" he said raising his voice.

"Ye-yes" I said softly nodding my head.

"Good" he said before kissing the top of my head and walking out the door. I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in to the toilet bowl. After I was done, I sat against the door with my knees to chest and cried long and hard. At that moment I wished Eli was here.

_Eli's POV_

When I got to school the next day, I couldn't stop thinking about her and the way she stormed off. I couldn't believe that I messed up with her again.

"So, how'd it go yesterday?" Adam said running up to me.

"Oh the usual, she hates me. Wants me fall out of existence" I said opening my locker.

"Oh, well it's nice to see you aren't torturing yourself wanting something you can't have" he said sarcastically. I closed the locker and slumped to the ground. Adam sat next to me and patted me on the back.

"I turn in to a complete dumbass when it comes to her. All she wanted was me to be honest with her and I couldn't do it" I said resting my head against the locker.

"You are just so ridiculous" he said standing up. "You don't have many options here. You can either tell her what she wants to know or give up on her and move on. Stop whining about it" he said turning and walking away.

"Oh by the way, I think I saw her and Fitz arguing earlier. So if ever there was a chance for you to make a move, it would be now" he said before walking off. I sat there thinking about what he said and realized how stupid I was acting. I got up and headed to Clare's locker. When I got there I saw her talking to Fitz. I grinded my teeth and wanted for him to leave.

"Hey" I said walking up behind her. She turned and looked at me then turned back to her locker.

"I can't talk to you" she said quickly.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day" I said touching her arm. She flinched and pushed my hand away.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked watching her rub it gently.

"Nothing. I walked in to a wall. You know me, klutzy" she said with a light chuckle.

"Clare, look at me" I said not believing her. She shook her head and closed her locker and started walking away. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. I looked at her and asked her again about her arm.

"Nothing" she said looking at the floor.

"Have you forgotten you can't lie to me?" I said lifting her face so I was looking in to her eyes. I've never seen them so sad.

"I hit a wall" she said softly.

I lightly touched her face because I could see the dried streaks from when she had been crying. She winced and turned away from me. I looked at her and removed my hands from her. I already knew the answer to the question I was about to ask but I needed to her it from her.

"Did he hit you?" I asked as calmly and softly as I could. She looked at me then back the floor and nodded.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I yelled slamming a locker causing her to jump and other students to turn and look. I turned and started walking toward his locker but she grabbed me by the arm stopping me.

"Please don't do anything" "You can't be serious Clare. That demented prick hit you. I'm not just going to let it go!" I spat getting madder just thinking about him touching her.

"He will hurt you. I don't want that to happen. Please" she said pleadingly. I looked at her and sighed.

"You need to break up with him in a VERY public place and bring Alli with you" I said stressing the 'very'. I know she's trying to look out for me but there is no way in hell I'm letting him get away with hurting her. It's just not going to happen.

"I tried to break up with him earlier. He said he wasn't going to let you have me and that I was his. He doesn't want me around you" she said softly.

I reached over and cupped her face. "Don't worry about me. I can handle that it" I said with a reassuring smile. She put her hand over mine and looked at me.

"I'm really lucky to have a friend like you" she said looking in to my eyes.

"Come on Clare. We both know this is more than friendship" I said with a smirk. I looked around the hall and realized it was almost completely empty. People had started going to class.

"How about we get out of here?" I said motioning toward the door. She nodded and I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her hand on top of mine. We headed to Morty with no real destination in mind. The entire time I was driving all I could think about was how I was going to make Fitz pay for what he did to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Clare's POV_

When I was riding with Eli, I felt so safe. I looked at him and couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him in my life. I decided then and there, once I ended it with Fitz I would be with Eli. I don't care if he has secrets; I just want to be with as long as I can. I texted Alli and told her to meet me at the Dot. After she texted back saying she would, I took a deep breath and texted Fitz. I told him to meet me in a hour. When I got his reply, I reached for Eli's hand and held it. He turned and looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"I'm scared" I confessed. He rubbed my hand and sighed deeply.

"He can't hurt you anymore. Even he's not stupid enough to attack you with witnesses." I nodded gently and looked at the window. Eli dropped me off at the Dot and left. I told him it would be better if he weren't around to antagonize Fitz and though he didn't like it, he agreed for my sake. I waited for Alli to show up getting more and more anxious as time passed. I felt a vibration and looked at my phone. It was a text from Alli.

"So sorry. Caught up with fam." I muttered a curse and looked around. It was still enough people there so that Fitz wouldn't cause a scene; at least I hoped he wouldn't. The bell signaling someone had entered chimed and I saw Fitz walking towards me. I felt lump develop in my throat and I swallowed hard. I had to stay strong, no matter how scared and nervous I was. I tried to keep my face emotionless as he sat down across from me.

"So what's so important I had to come right away?" he said gesturing for a waitress to come over. I took a deep breath and thought of Eli. Just thinking of him gave me courage I didn't think I had.

"I'm breaking up with you" I said softly. The waitress came and took his order and he looked at me with amusement.

"I'm sorry. I must not have heard you. What did you just say?" he said leaning across the table.

"I'm breaking up with you" I repeated this time louder and stronger. He laughed and looked around as if someone was playing a joke on him.

"I get it now. You thought if you did this here I wouldn't make a scene. Smart" he said pointing at his head. The waitress brought him his drink and he took a sip. I felt frozen. He was taking this a lot better than I expected and it was making me very uncomfortable.

"Clare, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Do you really think I'm going to give you up because of some stupid fights?" he said pushing his drink aside. I tried to remain emotionless but it became harder the more he smiled at me.

"Some stupid fights? You hit me! There are bruises all over me!" I yelled causing people to turn and look at us. I regained my composure and looked at him.

"I'm done with you and whatever excuse you want to come up with to justify yourself" I said standing up. He grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eye.

"This isn't over" he said sternly before releasing me. I looked at him nervously then left. I breathe a sigh of relief when I got outside. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off out me. I pulled out my phone and called Eli. He was adamant that I call him afterwards and have him pick me up. As I wait for him to answer I started walking down the street.

"Hey" I heard him say on the other end of the line. Before I had a chance to respond I felt someone grip me by hair.

"Ahh, let go of me" I screamed.

"I told you this wasn't over" he barely whispered in my ear. He dragged me by my hair to the alleyway.

I dropped my phone and reached for his hand and screamed "Fitz, please stop!" He threw me down to the ground and circled around me. He eyed me like I was his prey. I stumbled while I got back on my feet.

"You break up with me and your first call is to Emo Boy? Makes me think something is going on between you two" he said pointing at me. I looked around trying to find a way past him but there was no one I could run past him before he caught me.

"I broke up with you because you hit me. It has NOTHING to do Eli. I swear"

"You're a lying slut" he charged at me and pinned me to the wall. I groaned at the impact. He put his hand around my neck.

"You probably been sneaking around with him the whole time we were together"

"No" I squeaked out shaking my head.

"Liar!" he barked tightening his grip on my neck. He moved his free hand down my body until he was in between my legs. I started squirming more and hit him as much as I could. He back handed me causing my nose to bleed. I could feel the tears running down my face.

"You said you weren't ready but you were just giving it up him, weren't you?"

"Please, I can't breathe" I said hitting his hand. "I didn't do anything with him. Please, let me go" I begged.

This time he punched me in the stomach. I started seeing spots and found it harder and harder to breathe.

"I told you I won't let him have you. Why couldn't you just listen to me?" he said touching my face. I limply hit his arm but I felt weak. I started to black out and the last thing I saw was Eli's green eyes. I'll miss those, I thought before I felt my eyes close.

_Eli's POV_

I hated leaving Clare but she was right, my presence would only make the situation worse. I tried to take comfort in the fact that Alli would be there with her. I sat in my car in front of my house and thought about Fitz and all the things I wanted to do to him. I've already tricked him in to being arrested and he still didn't get the message, you don't fuck with me or mine. Clare and I might have had our issues and weren't official but she was always mine and he knew it. That's why he went after her, just to mess with me. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I didn't even realize my hands were turning white due to the tight grip I had the steering wheel. That pisses me off more than anything, everything he has with her to her, was just to screw with me. I want him dead for hurting her. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate. It's Clare. I guess the break up went smoother than expected.

"Hey" was all I got before I heard screaming on the other end.

"Clare? Clare!" I yelled in to my phone. I hung up and drove as fast as I could to the Dot. I got there and went inside but I didn't see Clare anywhere. I left and started walking because I figured that's what she would do. Anytime she was waiting for me to pick her up, she would walk up and down the block looking at the clothes in the store windows. I got to the alleyway, the same one I found her in before and that's when I saw him. He had her pinned against the wall with his hand on her throat. I ran over to them and I see the light going out on her eyes. I picked up a trash can top and hit him as hard as I could. He dropped her and turned to face me. He looked at me and laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this" he said in eerie, menacing tone. I looked over at Clare then back at him and glared.

"What? No smartass comments?" he said walking toward me. I had no idea what I would because all I could think about was her. He grabbed me by the collar and my fist connected with his jaw. He threw me on the ground and spat out blood. He kicked me in the stomach causing me to curl in to a ball. He took that as an invitation to kick me in the back. I arched my back in pain and stared at him.

"Is that all you got?" I spat. He hovered over me, grabbed me by the collar and delivered punch after punch.

"You just couldn't give her up, could you? All this… all of it is your fault" he said delivering another punch. "Now, I'm going to end it" he said pulling out a pocketknife. I couldn't let it end this way. I bit down on his hand that was holding my collar until I drew blood then I kicked him as hard I could in the balls. He crouched over in pain and I returned the favor and repeatedly kicked him in the side. I kicked in his face and kept doing it until I was sure his nose was broken. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands but I looked over to Clare and realized she needed my attention. I started to walk over to her but before I could reach her, Fitz grabbed me and pulled me back and threw me in to a wall. I slumped down upon impact. I wobbled back to my feet and stared at him. He had a crazed look in his eyes. I knew that he definitely was going to kill me. He charged at me and I smashed the glass bottle that I had picked up after he threw me in to the wall. I jammed it in to his neck and moved away. I watched as he made noises as he pulled out the remnants of the bottle. I ran over to Clare and lightly shook her. I could hear sirens approaching.

"Fuck" I cursed looking at the scene around me.

"Clare, come on, wake up" I said lightly hitting her face. She started to move around.

"Eli" she said groggily. I put my finger to her lips and told her not to talk.

"It's okay. It will be okay" I said softly while cupping her face. The sirens were close now and all I could think about was how fucked up everything was. I have no idea how this could possibly be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

_Clare's POV_

I didn't remember much. I just kept seeing random images such as Eli, Fitz, lights, and trash cans. The more I thought about it, the more confusing it all seemed. It seemed like a dream that I was slowly forgetting. I fluttered my eyes open and all I could see was white. White lights, white curtains, and white walls.

"Where am i?" I asked myself out loud. I realized I was on a bed, a hospital bed. I tried to stand up but got dizzy and plopped back down.

"Oh sweetie, take it easy" I heard my mom say as she helped me lay back down. She poured some water in to a cup, added a straw and brought it to my lips. I took a sip and rubbed my throat. It was really sore and when I tried to speak it was scratchy. My mom put her hand up to stop me from talking.

"I know what you want to know. Just relax" she said pushing my bangs out of my face. "You're in the hospital because you had a concussion and extensive bruising" her eyes started to water.

"Oh honey, why didn't you say something? To me or your dad. We would have gone to the police or got a restraining order. Something!" she raised her voice and shook her head.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Oh no, I'm sorry you had to go through that" she hugged me tightly.

"Where's Eli?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Oh" she said as she went to sit in a chair. "He's fine; he's pretty beat up though. He came by to see you but you were sleeping and he even stayed whenever I went home to get your things. That boy seems to really care about you, Clare" she said with a smile creeping on her face. Clare smiled slightly at hearing that. She couldn't wait to see him. I knew this would make her mad but I had to know.

"What happened to Fitz?" I asked softly.

"Oh" she said as if she was disgusted by the thought of him. "He's alive and well. The police got there in time to call an ambulance and helped him until they came. He's down the hall in another room, under arrest of course" she said looking at me.

I had a mixture of feelings. I wasn't happy or sad or mad, I didn't really feel anything for him. I just wanted to see Eli. I closed my eyes and thought about him. Everything will make sense once I see him, it has to.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eli's POV_

I still couldn't believe what happened. I actually tried to kill Fitz. I call it self-defense all I want but the truth is I wanted him dead regardless. Clare was in the hospital because of him. He repeatedly hurt her. I walked around my room just because I was too anxious to lie down but I didn't want to go back to the hospital yet. I wanted to give her family some time alone with her. A knock on the door brought me back from my thoughts. Adam walked in before I could say anything. He sat on my bed and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked harshly. "You've been through a lot and you haven't talked to anyone about it. We're getting a little worried"

"I'm fine" I said pacing around the room.

"You almost killed a guy. He could've killed you. The girl you care about, maybe _love_ is in the hospital. How can you just be fine?" he asked incredulously.

I thought for a while trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy him. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to kill Fitz and that's why I didn't have any remorse or regrets. He would probably think I was crazy or something.

"I guess I'm just too focused on Clare to think about it. Once I know she's okay and safe then maybe I'll talk about it" I said looking at him. Adam nodded in understanding.

"So are you going to see her?"

"Not yet. I'm giving her family some time alone; besides she's probably still sleeping" I said standing back up. I could feel Adam's eyes on me and it was annoying the hell out of me.

"Are you ever going to tell her about Julia?" I looked at Adam and he looked away. He knew I didn't like talking about her.

"She doesn't need to know"

"Eli, do you realize all of this could've been avoided if you were just honest with her" Adam said standing up raising his voice.

"Don't you think I know that? You aren't the first to think I could have prevented all of this!" I yelled getting in his face. I was getting pissed and I didn't want to do something I would regret. "You need to leave" I said sternly

"Eli" he started but I shook my head and pointed to the door.

"Just go" I said harshly.

Adam didn't say anything and just left. I hadn't told Adam the whole truth about Julia. I couldn't bring myself to talk about that day in its entirety. It was just too much for me to think about. I shook my head to try and get my mind off of Julia. It's the past, I need to move on. Just then I decided Clare's family had enough alone time. I needed to see her even if she was still sleeping. I grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital. I was at the hospital in about 20 minutes and when I got to Clare's room her mother was just walking out.

"She was asking about you. I'll give you two some time" she said walking past me toward the elevators.

I walked in to Clare's room and she turned and looked at me.

"Oh Eli" she said softly examining my face. I had some stitches over my left eyebrow and a black right eye as well as a busted lip. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"It looks worse than it is, trust me" I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and reached for my hand.

"So, I guess you'll be out of here soon" I said pulling a chair closer to me and sitting down. She nodded and stared in to my eyes.

"Spit it out, Edwards" I said trying to read her face.

"I want to be with you Eli. I- I don't care what big bad secret you have. I just want to be with you" she said bluntly. I was surprised by her candor and just looked at her. "Eli" she said rubbing my hand. I realized that if I was going to be with her, really be with her, I had to get over the past and tell her about Julia.

"Clare, there's something I need to talk to you about" I said softly. She got a worried look in her eyes but didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and started.

"Last year, I was different person, really different. I did drugs and drank a lot. I had been doing those things for years. That's why I have my fake id. Anyways, during a night out partying, I met Julia" I looked at her to gauge her reaction. She looked both confused and intrigued so I kept going.

"Julia and I dated for two years but we were horrible together. We were completely self-destructive and brought out the worst in each other but at the same time we loved each other. Anyways, one night last year we were at a party and I saw her drinking and flirting with some guy. I had been drinking and was probably on something when I confronted them. I got in to a fight with the guy then a huge argument with Julia. I left and got in to my car, this was before Morty by the way" he said looking nervously at Clare. The last thing he needed was Clare thinking about all time he spent in Morty with Julia or what they might've done.

"Anyway, she got in the passenger side and refused to get out. I drove off. We were still arguing and she was hitting me. I told her I was done, done with her and our whole relationship. After that everything is like a dream" I said looking at Clare again.

She tightened her grip on my hand and nodded, encouraging me to go on. I took another deep breath.

"She hit me and I turned to say something to her but was blinded by bright lights. The impact spun the car around and we hit a pole. I had my seatbelt on and the airbag knocked me unconscious but Julia wasn't that lucky. The truck hit her side and she hit her head against the window. She died. She died and it was all my fault" I said feeling my chest tightening up.

"The driver was drunk himself and had run a red light" I said exhaling sharply. When I looked at Clare, she had tears welling in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"You see Clare, the reason I couldn't be with you is because I figured I didn't deserve you. I thought I would hurt you or be the reason you got hurt and it turns out I was right" I said pulling my hand away from hers.

"Eli, what happened wasn't your fault. What happened to me and what happened with- with Julia, it was an accident" Clare said softly. I looked at her and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Clare, if Fitz wasn't trying to fuck with me, he wouldn't have gone after you in the first place. If I hadn't been high or drinking, maybe I could've swerved or something. Everything is my fault" I said standing up and stared at her.

"I got involved with Fitz. Me. Now, I can't take away your guilt about what happened between me and Fitz but I want you to know I don't blame you in anyway" she said sitting up and shifting to make herself more confortable.

"As far as Julia and the accident, there's nothing you can do about that now. I know it's hard to get over and accept but _it was an accident. _It doesn't change anything for me. I still want to be with you Eli" she said in a matter of fact tone. I walked over to her and bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"How did I get so lucky to meet someone like you, Edwards?" I said pulling away but staying close to her face.

"So, does that mean I have a new boyfriend?" she asked with a smile so wide it seemed like her eyes lit up. I didn't say anything instead I just leaned down and kissed her again. This kiss became more passionate as she put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. We were interrupted by Clare's mom clearing her throat. Clare blushed and I just cleared my throat and took a step back.

"Visiting hours are almost over" she said folding her arms.

"Yeah, I was just leaving" I said looking between her and Clare. I leaned down and gave Clare a quick peck on the lips and said "I'll see you later, _girlfriend._" She blushed and looked down then back at me. I gave a slight wave to her mom and headed out the door. I walked down the hall and couldn't believe how this day turned out. I wasn't thinking about Fitz or Julia. I was finally with Clare and all seemed right in the world.

*** I hope that was satisfying. I like it personally


	8. Chapter 8

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Eli held out his hand for Clare to take and once she did, he led her through the labyrinth of headstones.

"You know when you said you had a surprise for me, I didn't think it would include a trip to a graveyard" Clare said teasingly. Eli rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Would you shut it? Just trust me" he said while searching for the name that had once meant the most to him.

"Ahh" he said softly to himself when he spotted the name. He softly pulled Clare next to him and looked down at the headstone. Eli didn't say anything as he was flooded by memories. Clare read the words in front of her softly to herself.

_Julia Amanda Davis  
September 15, 1994-April 22, 2009  
__Know I'll always love you but right now I just don't like you _

Clare looked quizzically at Eli and cleared her throat. "Um… that's an interesting quote" she said pointedly.

"Yeah" Eli he said absent mindedly. "It's from her favorite song. She said it was like it was written just for her".

Clare looked back the words.

"It was supposed to say something clichéd like beloved daughter or you'll be missed but I paid the guy to change it at the last minute. She hated being a part of status quo and considering everything that happened, it seemed fitting. Her dad was pissed at first but then he said it was a perfect tribute to her" he said chuckling afterwards. "She even would say that whenever we had a fight." Clare smiled at him and rubbed his hand. "I haven't been in here in so long" he said softly.

He turned to smile at Clare then back at the stone. "I really loved her, you know" Clare just nodded in response.

"She frustrated the hell out of me and challenged me but I could never regret being with her. As messed up as our relationship was at times, she was the first person to really show me what it meant to love someone. I didn't think I deserved to be happy because of how things ended with Julia but you" he said turning back to Clare "You changed my life without even trying; the way you look at me, it's like I can't go a day without that look. Your smile legitimately brightens up my day. You make me a better person as cheesy as that sounds" he said bowing his head.

"As much as I loved Julia, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you Clare." He said looking back at her. Clare was speechless. He couldn't really be saying what she thought he was.

"I brought you here because she was an important person to me and if it weren't her I wouldn't be the guy I am today. I'm finally ready to close that chapter of my life and start a new one… with you" he said sheepishly.

Clare didn't say anything and alternated her attention between Julia's headstone and Eli. Eli was starting to get nervous but all his nervousness evaporated when he felt Clare wrap her arms around his neck and give him a tight hug. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and bowed his head to the crook of her neck.

"I love you Clare" his whispered in to her ear. Suddenly, there was a light breeze followed by a light drizzle of rain.

"I guess that's a sign to go" Eli said looking up at the sky still holding Clare in his arms. Clare laughed as Eli released her and turned to look at Julia's name one last time.

"See you later, Jules" he said before taking off his jacket and holding it over his and Clare's head. Clare turned back to the headstone and said a silent 'thank you' before leaning in to Eli.

They were walking back to the car when suddenly the light drizzle turned in to a full on downpour. "You know, it's funny Julia actually loved rain storms" he said as they ran to the car.

"Really? Well, I guess that's another thing we have in common" Clare responded with squealing as the cold water hit her skin.

They ran to the car laughing before Clare stopped and pulled him back. He gave her a confused look before she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. She stood up on toes and gave Eli a short but passionate kiss. "I love you too."

Eli dropped his jacket and wrapped his arms Clare and kissed her with as much emotion as he possible could. He tightened his grip around Clare's waist. She pulled away from him slightly and giggled.

"What?"

"Only you would say I love you for the first time at a cemetery" she said smiling. He laughed and pulled her back to him. He was in to total bliss and never wanted to let the girl in his arms go.

*** 1) I now declare this story finished, over, completed, donezo, ended. I want to thank everyone who showed interest in this story. I could've left it as it was but I had this idea and just had to get it out. I hope it was satisfying and likable.

2)This is my first time trying to write a romantic/ happy go lucky type of thing. I hope I succeeded.

3) The line on Julia's headstone is from Relient K's Which to bury, us or the hatchet.

4)So this is my attempt at a romantic/ happy ending. It was brought to my attention that I tend to make Eli some what of a prick. That's not really my intention when I'm writing the stories but what happens, happens.

5)Now, I would appreciate some comments so I know whether or not to ever try writing happy/ romantic stories. Otherwise, how can I get better?

P.S. I have other stories you can check out


End file.
